War Metal Wiki talk:Standards/Content/Style
Basics Articles Versus Talk Pages Just The Facts Third Person *Third person perspective only, no assumptions/conclusions (outside of talk) and no instructional language: This is another common Wiki recommended practice, but has a huge impact here, as many articles have been written as ''I like to do blah blah blah and you will find that blah blah blah will happen.'' rather than ''It is generally found that blah blah blah and the player may find that blah blah blah might happen.'' [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 14:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :*Third person perspective only, no assumptions/conclusions (outside of talk) and no instructional language: This is one of the bigger impacts that I can live with. FOR moving assumptions, conclusions and instructional language to Talk pages. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Keep It Simple Article Titles, Headings And Sections Article Titles *Title case: Wikipedia and many Wikis use ''Sentence case'' (Only the first word is capitalized), but it appears this Wiki has long used ''Title case'' for titles. I proposed to stick with title case (unless copying an exact game element title, in which case it should match), simply because that seems to be what's been done. However, there's never been a documented ''standard'' on it, so this is a big decision. [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 14:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :*I'd say Title Case is better for Page Names, as most of our pages are named after in-game stuff from WM or Tyrant, which all seem to use Title Case. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Section Organization Introductory Text Main Article Appendices And Footers Section Headings *Section heading case: Section headings don't always have ''title case'' here, but ''often'' do. I went out on a limb and suggested ''Sentence case''; again, whichever way is selected, a pretty big decision with a big impact. [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 14:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :*I'd say Title Case is better for Sec Headings, now that I voted for Title Case for Page Names. Also creates consistency. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *No links in section headings: I'm not entirely sure why this is a recommended practice from the Wikipedia Manual of Style, but I included it. I thought it might have to do with anchor links to specific sections, but I'm not sure. I'd like to know what problems might occur if links are allowed in headings. If there are none of consequence, why not allow them, since there are many here already. [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 14:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :*Links inside sec headings: For all I care, no problems have been generated by linked sec headings. I'd vote for keeping it. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Abbreviations Non-breaking spaces Punctuation Slashes And/Or Number Signs Terminal Punctuation Spacing Spaces Following Terminal Punctuation Dates Can I use the British format, that is, dd-month spelt out-yyyy? Like ''14 Jan 2018''. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 09:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) * We have to pick a format and stick to it, but I understand that different editors will have different preferences. I would like to find out if there is a way to have dates be shown differently depending on user preferences. If there is not, I think we'll have to stick with a specific format. The format in your signature shows "March 25, 2012", does it display this way for you as well? [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 14:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ** I just tested changing my date display under my Wiki account prefs and it appears to have no effect on the way dates are displayed in standard signatures or where dates are entered manually, or using date magic words. If there is a way, I haven't found it yet... [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 15:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ** I updated the proposal with but it does not appear to take into account Wiki user account date preferences...I'm not sure why... [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 15:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ** OK, it appears to be working for me now. I went to and this time set the timezone to a different one, clicked save, then changed it to ''Fill in from browser'' which entered a time offset in the previously blank input box, then clicked save. Now the different date format I had set finally showed the format set in my user preferences on the proposal page. I'm not sure which of those steps finally made it work. [[User:Slivicon|Slivicon]] 16:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *** I went playing with my prefs a bit, and I think the only pref entry to make it customised is the date. (Which also affects the time display, I myself is using "yyyy-mm-ddThh:mm:ss" format, though European tend to use "hh:mm, dd month yyyy" format.) Was intending to ask that question on behalf of the European readers, but at least I can agree on using this template for dates. [[User:Hakdo|Hakdo]] 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) * For dates that are set by the wiki master settings: to change it we will need to have a consensus from major contributors. I'm ok with whatever is decided upon by all. [[User:Refiner|Refiner]] ([[User talk:Refiner|talk]]) 16:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Current Numbers Common Mathematical Symbols Spelling Grammar Official names Pronouns First-Person Pronouns Second-Person Pronouns Vocabulary Contractions Contested Vocabulary Instructional And Presumptuous Language Avoid Entering Textual Information As Images Captions Unordered And Ordered Lists Links Formatting Fonts Italics Line Breaks Color Coding ALL CAPS Scrolling Lists And Collapsible Content Invisible Comments Signatures Unicode